Dyed Indigo
by pansythepumpkin
Summary: Fear your weakness overcoming it is strength the world had crumbled they were to blame.If those who wished for its downfall went on who were we to rest.In rebuilding it the departed souls would finally rest and so would we.The world would regain its glory
1. preface

* * *

**PREFACE**

She was getting nowhere searching the once so familiar meadow that had been her home for sometime trying to find the familiar form of her best friend she screamed and screamed his name to the point of which she could do no more and collapsed crying sobbing and yelping that was all she could do. Her body wasn't functioning enough to do anything else. T he once so familiar hunting ground that had oozed the feeling of well being was luring at her as if the forgotten ghosts wanted their vengeance, she screamed she had nothing her brother was gone, her friend, her family, she'd never see that obnoxiously ruffled hair along with that lopsided cross eyed grin again. Never feel protected, never feel safe, never feel herself… ever… no. NO!!

' WHERE ARE YOU!!' She screamed 'PLEASE WE NEED YOU …THEY COULD ALL BE DEAD … WE NEED OUR HERO… PLEASE DON'T DO THIS' She pleaded looking at the once familiar trees that had always been so closely packed ripped out. The stumps all scratched horribly with blood as thou it was the tree that was bleeding. Her sanctuary was splattered with blood there were several craters replacing the once green meadows as if mocking her for being so naïve to think that people close to her would not die. She was trying not to make the surroundings trouble her into thinking what would have been the aftermath of such a battle. He couldn't….he wouldn't…he's to stubborn to d…..he wouldn't have lost…. He never did.

Her body went completely rigid she could smell a familiar scent but couldn't make out whose it was enemy or…it was covered in too much blood and mud, there was something different, strange…._sinister_ about it every fiber in her body was telling her to move but her heart ….it just wouldn't budge. The surrounding started creeping in as her mind worked out what could have been the effects of such a battle which were forcefully shoved out she tried to get up danger was coming fast but to whatever was out there it was taking great pleasure in coming slowly for the strength it oozed could be felt even by her …it was as if it wanted her to fear enjoying the sadistic pleasure it gave and then…

It was gone she couldn't feel it anymore

'H- huh??' she turned around and clashed with red… red eyes ..no ..it couldn't be ….not him …… not again …….this couldn't not happen again…….

'_Every one is weird!!' _

'_They are??'_

'_Sure that's no reason to cry …..see its just the special part of you …so you should hold onto it!!'_

'_But aren't you scared ….I mean they can kill you'_

' _I know but if that happens it would be for the better and plus it be a favor to me I don't want to be like that'_

' _But aren't you afraid of dying??'_

'_If I take pleasure in causing pain then I' am already dead ….see no one can kill something that's already dead silly!!' _

'_Hmmm I guess … I guess not'_

Easier said then done. There was no one now no one here to help her no one to protect her not even him. I deserted him and he me.


	2. Chapter 1

THE KINGDOM

A Naruto Fanfic By MyChem

A/N- DONT OWN EM' KISHI DOES

WHAT TO EXPECT - A SLOW PACE (IAM TRYING TO KEEP IN CHARACTER THIS IS MY FIRST FIC.), STEADY & REASNOABLE CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT, EVERYONE WILL BE A PART OF THIS FIC. (KONOHA 12),

WHAT NOT TO EXPECT - FAST UPDATES, OBVIOUSLY I'LL WRIGHT WHEN I FELL LIKE IT OR IT'LL JUST COME OUT SUCKY (LIKE I SAID TRYING TO KEEP IN CHARACTER), TOO MUCH FLUFF I SUCK AT IT SO YEAH!!!!!!!!

ABOUT THIS FIC. - IVE STARTED THIS FROM WHERE TOBI (MADRA) SAYS ITACHI WAS FORCED TO KILL THE CLAN (Manga 397) SO THIS IS GOING TO BE A SUPERNATURAL FIC CAUSE EVERY THING IS NOT CLEAR IN THE MANGA SO IAM CREATING MY OWN NARUTO VERSION .......... THERE WILL BE NO ELVES!

_FATALITY IS LIKE GOHSTS IN SNOW YOU DONT KNOW WHAT YOUR UP AGAINST ..........._

Chapter One:

_She looked down below, the mountains were surrounding the land she called home...protecting it. Behind the two ranges was her comrade.... a friend. There__ was no danger visible but there was something in the air that warned you.... telling you ... Your fears were not a secret not anymore for what you were trying to hide was something that was etched across your face .It was coming what ever you feared was on its way only to leave ashes in the end. If this is what power brought, why couldn't people fear it, or was it her weakness that made her fear strength, was it the fact that she could never achieve that made her fear power. She was being protected and death was the favor in return. Was she really that weak, did she always have to be brought to the brim for any change to happen? Strong people surrounded her not only physically but also mentally yet she still crumbled at the sight of blood. She would change he always said anyone could.... and she believed him. He had made sure to fulfill his promise and so would she, she would not let the world she knew crumble, peace would not be a fools imagination she would do whatever she could to protect what was left and build on it. But there was something in the air that crumbled all hope, the 'tower' was her sanctuary a place of protection, a place to go when hope was lost and stare at the heavens for it gave a practical point as if saying that they would always be there and time would always go on. But for the first time the stillness and silence of it all gave her the same suffocating feeling she always felt among the others ... speaking of which ..........._

"It's time to go" _Ah yes he usually made her fell queasy and suffocated._

"Hmm" how_ did she ever get him as a partner ... _

"SAKURRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

" NARUTO!!!! I SWEAR IF YOU DONT KEEP IT DOWN!! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU STAY IN THE HOSPITAL FOR A WEEK!"_ not even wolves could eat this much no living being could eat this much wolves, humans, witches, vampires, anything that breaths could not have the capacity to eat this much yet... She couldn't believe that a week's worth of a break was over soooo sooooooonnnnn argh!!!! You can't give a person a weeks worth of a holiday when they've been going about on missions for six months straight.... there's no JUSTICE!!!!!!_

"Awww you're always so grumpy ........."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!!!!!"_He's so dead... he had this coming now to think of it how should I end him?_ ..._It'll be for the better the war has shorten food supplies with him gone she'll actually be doing every one a favor..._

"Keep it down the two of you those two have already left shouldn't you been on your way"_ stupid brooding geniuses ruin all the fun!! The said person was standing near her favorite fountain in the whole castle awwwwww she had gotten so used to lazing around the castle doing nothing with her hectic schedule any spare time was a gift showered by god and she used it efficiently by doing absolutely nothing but sky gazing and appreciating the beauty and surrounding of the castle spending time with Ino anything that didn't stress the body maybe she should have broken a bone or something but alas her body would be good as new in a matter of seconds how she envied the humans ...speaking of which _

"Shikamaru... ummmm don't you have a mission "_that's right walk away!! Naruto had been getting on her nerves for the past six months when her partner went into what she called researching but it was she who had the last laugh after her ummmmmmmm 'cough','cough' partner was introduced _

"She's gone to pick up the scrolls " _He didn't need to specify who she was. Humans never ceased to surprise her, her mastery with the weapons even before the stone and pills was inspiring _

"Ah well naruto and I were just on are way when he decided to go and eat again "_ lucky him!!! God Ino better come up with some flavor energy pill he completely refused to have them saying that food is to be savored _

"Awww I promise it wont take me too long " _yeah right!!! He wasn't a slow eater no he practically inhaled his food its a wonder if he actually 'savored' the taste no but the quantity at which he ate was a different story_

"Last time you said that we were delayed by a day due to your call of nature" _no force in nature would make her do the same mistake twice _

"It wasn't my fault" _whose he trying to kid of course it was!!!_

"Yes it was!!"

" I don't know how you two never manage rip your self's apart during missions "_ medications..._

"I have control over my transformation unlike some other wolves!!"

"Hey!!"

"Hn"_ what is it with people and that word?What is this a convention ...mental note brooding geniuses have low vocabulary _

"Shino!! Your with Shikamaru?" _that was an odd pair _

"No he'll be with us half way after that he has to go off to his clan in the south"

"Oh sorry..."_ recruiting usually meant ......... well it wasn't a good sign _

"They need more people for the ambush that's being planned south east "

"Oh!"

"You two better be on your way if she sees you she'll kill you " _if by she he meant Tsunade HE WAS QUITE RIGHT HER MENTORS PATIENTS WAS NOT SOMETHING TO BE TAMPERED WITH!!!!!!!_

"Yeah!! Your right!! Come on NARUTO!! "

" And Sakura try not to kill Naruto will you " _WE'LL SEE_

"Funny Shika "

"HAHAHAH! I'll beha bhack beforrwe SASUKEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

" Naruto I told you not to eat!!"

"Troublesome"

"Were is Ten-Ten "

"Scrolls"

"No you put the_ "efleins" _first then water after six anti - clockwise turns "

" YOUR CROWDING ME!!!"

"I swear I have no idea how you came to acquire the noble blood of witchcraft "

" HARK WHO SPEAKS IF IT WERE NOT FOR ME YOU WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN USING ALCHEMY IN YOUR NOBLE CRAFT AND THE HUMANS WOULD HAVE ALL BEEN DEAD"

"Alchemy has always been a part of the craft it would have eventually struck me "

"YEAH RIGHT!!!! AND THE AKATSUKI WOULD NEVER HURT A FLY ADMIT IT IF IT WERE'NT FOR ME YOU WOULD HAVE STILL THOUGHT ALCHEMY WAS FOR AMATURES ADMIT IT YOUR TOOO NARROW MINDED!!"

"It is a false accusation I shall not admit to anything false "

"AHA! SEE YOU'RE TO NARROW MINDED"

"You are rivaling the other big mouthed blonde "

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A BIG MOUTH"

"I think I did for it is true "

" DAMN YOU I'LL FUC..."

"You're ruining the potion"

" WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!THE POTIon is just fin…"

"Like I said"

"This is all your fault!!"

"It is said that those who crib and find faults in others are those who see in themselves those faults "

"You say that don't you??"

"Yes…….. but it is quite true. It is more like when you point at someone there are three fingers pointing back"

"I am not pointing. Its a fact "

"You're stirring it all wrong "

"See this is were I pretend to ignore you "

"Six anti -clockwise turns "

"Lalalalalalalalalala !!!!! dudmdudmdudmdudmdedededudmdededueddmdde!!"

" No we'll have to make a new..."

"LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALAL!!!!"

" You'll spill it all "

" Roses are red violets are blue......"

"Stop fooling aro..."

_For some reason that crashing sound got a great feeling in her heart ... of course it was three cruel hours of hard work and three cruel hours stopping her self from Strangling a certain person down the drain ……….but it would give her great pleasure in seeing the said persons face full of anger Aha!! Bliss but what she did get as a reaction was quite the contrary _

" You are proving to be a nuisance"

_NO!! WHAT DID HE SAY!!!!!_

" THATS IT I DONT CARE WETHER YOUR HINATA'S COUSIN YOUR GOING DOWN!!!""

"Hmmm your even more of a nagger then Ten-Ten "

" I SO DO NOT NAG LIKE TEN..." _BAM!!! The door??? Wasn't everyone on a mission???_

"Ah!! Don't mind me.... so you don't nag more than who now...."

" Ten-Ten!"

"_Ino"_ _there was something in that tone that gave her body the chills its was so girly ...it. Suppressed deep anger (shudder!!)_

"Weren't you suppose to be on a mission"

"Yes Neji I just needed my scrolls but why don't you two continue your conversation "

" There was no conversation it was just Ino being childish"

_What did he say oh he's so dead I am GOING TO KILL ... on the other hand if I keep shut it'll probably save me from Ten-Ten's wrath so I should probably keep shut ...yeah!! I can deal with Neji later _

"Yeah!!yeah!! Quite nagging me I know how to take care of myself, stop worrying"

"I' am not worrying it'll be a waste of our effort's if you miss use you're extended life the philosopher stone is not easy to come by plus there are very few of us left to protect the village everyone else has been given different posts"

"I ............ I KNOW!!!!!" _BAM!!!!!! WHY DO PEOPLE TAKE IT OUT ON THE DOOR!!!??????_

_"_You know that was mean she's going on a dangerous mission you could've at least shown some love!!!"

"That is an idiotic phrase "

"Your plane mean"

"Hn"_ GOD WHAT IS IT WITH GUYS AND THAT PHRASE I'AM GOING TO RIP MY EARS OUT THE NEXT TIME!!!_

"You know you care there's nothing wrong with showing that you do.... she'll probably take her anger out on Shika well severs him right!! "'click'_! WHAT THE HE WAS'NT EVEN LISTENING.... HOW DARE HE WALK OUT WHEN I'AM TALKING TO HIM DAMN!! THAT JERK!!! DAMN HIM TO HELL!!!!!!!!!_

"HINATA!!"

_WHAT THE!!!!!!! MOVE!! MOVE YOUR BODY!!!! ITS COMING STRAIGHT AT YOU MOVE!!!!!!!!!!_

_FLASH BACK_

_"IAM NOT GOING TO GIVE UP, IAM GOING TO GET THAT ASS BACK WETHER ITS THE LAST THING I DO!!! IF YOU'RE WITH ME THAN GET UP AND MOVE IAM NOT GIVING UP ON HIM, YOU CAN SAY WHAT YOU WANT!!"_

_"Your body muscles from the left have been torn what are you going to do drag him back!!!"_

_"BELIVE IT!!" Smirk _

x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x 

_Move you can do it !!!_

_But she didn't need to move at all someone had picked her up and that someone was staring at her with red eyes.... WOW!!! He must be really angry ...NO!! Shut up maybe she's going crazy...OUCH!!!! THAT HURT!!!_

_"_If you can't fight don't slow me down " _he pulled out the knife on his thigh. SPLAT!!! Blood _

"Thank you " _She got up he didn't need to drop her!!!_

"Have all the traps been set off " _Well if you look at it. it was his fault she could have easily gone and set the traps off but noooooooooooooooo!! He had to go and be so rash was he really trying to finish before Naruto!! So he had taken on the bet!!!_

"Ye-yes" _This is exactly why she didn't like being his partner ...he made her feel awkward and stutter _

"You sure" _Of course she was sure _

"Hmm"

"Hinata stop being such a burden"_ How she wished he would say with some emotion or something but nooooo it had to be such a cold fact!! She didn't say anything just merely nodded .The place they were in was more like something made for storage not a hide out, who ever was in charge had taken what they needed and converted the whole lair into a trap.... they were heading to the only room in the entire place without traps or more like this was the only place they had not searched the reason being they had spent the last four days fighting the puppets, illusions, weapons, corpses, and witch craft although she was quite proud of herself when they were fending of the arts .....a good thing she had trained with Neji ...she knew but would never say ... she had done a much better job at it than a certain someone ...it was just among the corpses she often saw her self seeing familiar faces but it was probably her mind playing tricks .....And for that she was glad he was there _

"Ophf!!!" _What the.... why did he stop??_

_"_Sasuke?"

"Is this it" _Huh!!_

"Ye-ye-yes!!" _She was going to kill herself!!!_

"Stay back I'll have a look" _What the! ... Okay she knew she had screwed it bad but not so bad it was just the last one looked so much like her..._

"Sasuke I can ha-ha-handle it " _There was something about the way he scoffed that made her want to give him a nice punch in the face _

"Yeah!! Right like you did right now!!"

"The room in front of us has 5 chambers which have more traps and basically nothing in them however they can be certain illusions further up the way stopping me from penetrating the whole point, I can also see a seal in one of the rooms " _he didn't seem convinced and glared at her as though she had gone and set up the traps_

" Do you actually think I cant handle a bunch on illusions " _if Hinata possessed an ounce of courage she would have called him an arrogant chicken - butt head and if she was Naruto she would have added a few colorful words but she was not and hence used her head_

" We are two days behind schedule and were _ordered _to reach before team Uzumaki further more we are supposed to reach without any trails and any sign towards konoha and make trails toward the north were the Inuzuka clan awaits meaning a detour of half a day meaning we will be late to meet and rejoin with the awaiting team Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura by 2 and a half days "_ Hinata sniggered well in her mind she could practically see 'Team Uzumaki' Naruto' 'detour' 'late' 'two and a half days ' going through Sasuke's head over and over again. Time for a count down 3 , 2 …_

"Hn" _hook, line and sinker YAY!!!!!!!!_

_The door leading into the room was a thick iron block of a door just like every other room in this god forsaken place it was locked but that didn't stop Sasuke opening it in his own special way…bash it up until its too weak to stand as soon as the door was open a strong wind assaulted them carrying with the gut wrenching stench of bodies that had not been disposed off covering their noses they entered_

" You search the cambers I'll the room" _she gave a nervous nod and tried not to look at the various bodies that had been used for experiments some had horrible fungus sort of things growing out their bodies were in strange colors with sickening foreign materials growing own some most have died of instant shock for their faced still held and open mouth scream and glazed shocked eyes _

"Don't go in any room you find strange or isn't supposed to be like how it is stay close" _she nodded and proceeded the first two chambers had been cleaned out which made her feel even more sick as too wondering what could have been there that they cleaned it out the third chamber was full of instrument of…what?? she didn't know and didn't fancy knowing the fourth was completely empty although it had a seal, it looked like a summoning seal, she could feel traces of energy around it, the fifth was the one which had illusions stopping her from seeing what was inside what shocked her was the energy used to make such an illusion was low and the second was high it was meant to trap whoever came here so basically the seal in the fourth was not a summoning one it was so that whoever had built this place could be informed if anyone had entered till this layer the seal was to monitor if energy signal had changed in anyway by putting a bit of the owners energy into the seal to not only monitor the room but also be the agent for the illusions so to enter enable the seal _

"Sasuke"

END

A/N - HEH! I dont know what to write form I'M still shocked it was on my comp lets see how do i go from here


End file.
